Fukashi Kōsen
by Luxord52
Summary: Every Event Happens For A Reason... Some, For Good... Some For Vile Purposes... But No One Expected What Was About To Happen. Semi-Dark/Intelligent/Kami Naruto Pairing Is Currently Not Set, Various Parties Are Vying For The Position. Recommendations Would Be Helpful.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A small dart of shadow could be seen dashing down the street. It appeared to glance around, before heading down an alley. The reason for it's plight was soon apparent, as an enormous mob soon followed, pitchforks and torches at the ready. The shadow tore down the alley, and found itself at a crossroads. Choosing to go straight, it continued running. The mob followed, speeding up at the sight of their target. Making a hard left, the Shadow found itself up against a wall, with nothing to help climb it. Turning, the Shadow witnessed the arrival of the mob.

"No... Please, stop, why are you doing this to me?"

"SHUT UP DEMON! YOU STOLE MY SONS FROM ME!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't taken anything!" The now revealed to be young boy cried.

"QUIET VILE BEAST! WE MUST KILL YOU, FOR THE GOOD OF THIS VILLAGE!" With a loud cry of the affirmative, the mob advanced. A few blocks away, and a few floors up, Seven figures popped out of smoke clouds.

"Damn it, where is he? if we don't find him soon, who knows what might happen!" One figure exclaimed.

"Inu-san, please, calm down. If we don't coordinate our efforts, who knows if we shall ever find him. He does have a talent for not being found if he doesn't want to be." Another figure replied calmly.

"Taicho-san, please, don't do what I think you're about to do!" A third shadow begged.

"I won't. But we still must find him." The second figure responded.

"HAI!" With that, the seven split up once more, in an attempt to find the child.

The day is October Tenth, four years after the Kyūbi attack. This was the night of horror for many, and the night where the Shinigami would visit the village the largest amount of times since the attack. This, was the anniversary of the Yondaime and his team's defeat of the Kyūbi. This, was the night Naruto Uzumaki died.


	2. A New Day Dawns

******Welcome,Welcome, To My Second Story. This Will Be An Exciting Voyage. The Updating Policy For Both My Stories Will Now Be Once Every Other Week. They Will Alternate, And There May Be Some Weeks I Don't Post, Those Will Be Due To Some Chapters Requiring More Time To Work On. If There Is A Week Without Updating, Then It Will Be Posted On The Next Cycle. **

**Just A Quick Note, I Officially Own Neither Properties Of This Story. All Original Content Is Mine, And May Be Used Only With My Permission. This Hereby Applies To All Chapters Before, Or Since This Notice. Enjoy!**

A New Day Dawns

There are good reasons to never murder someone called a Demon. One such reason being that chances are, if they are called a Demon, they have some sort of insane power. Such was the case with young Naruto Uzumaki. And unfortunately for those who killed him, it had the nasty little habit of both bringing him back to life, and retaliating on it's own, in quite a deadly fashion. When the seven arrived, all that was found were several skulls, and several weapons around a sleeping Naruto. Never had a Demon ever looked so peaceful.

No one ever found out what had happened in that alley on that particular night, but after the event, those who hated the child avoided him like the plague, but did not withhold their glares. The boy grew, and in time prepared to join the shinobi academy. Many civilians thought of protesting, but judging by the fact that those bodies were never found, none wanted to risk their necks. The Hokage, long since a father figure of the young shinobi-in-training, was glad of this, for he still had to deal with that pesky war against paper work. It always seemed to breed like rabbits when he wasn't looking. Taking a break, he pulled out his crystal ball, and scried the young blonde. If one looked closely at the boy after the 'accident', they would notice several changes. First, that his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, and the sclera had inverted color. This was hidden by a genjutsu that the Hokage himself had placed on the currently sleeping orphan. The second, was that he had grown to be the peak a person his age could be. The third, was that his hair had gained streaks of pure black, making it seem to be dark orange, with black streaks. The fourth, and final change was that he never got sick. Ever. This was just the first of two things to do with his immune system, the second being that any injury he received was instantly healed.

With a sigh, the Sandaime reclined in his chair. He thought back to that fateful day, the tenth of october, four long years ago...  
_  
__MODOSU NO JUTSU__(FLASHBACK JUTSU)..._

The day had been much like any other day, just with a new mountain of paperwork. Even a retired Kage gets hit by it, and Hiruzen Sarutobi was no exception. It had been the bane of both of his predecessors, and it was now both his and his successor's. Just as he finished putting a stamp on the last sheet in the massive pile, an immense shockwave ripped through the room. Tearing across the room to the window of his estate revealed that the Kyūbi, for some reason or another, was outside Konoha. And it was pissed. Flinging on his combat armor, he shunshined to the Hokage tower.

"What's the situation?"

"Sandaime, Sir! The Kyūbi is just outside of the village, and is extremely angry! It's on a warpath with us!"

"Alert all shinobi forces within range, and hold it off until the Yondaime can get there!"

"YES SIR!"

The battle raged on, until almost an hour later, the Yondaime arrived.

"What's the problem?" A similar conversation to the one held not even an hour ago took place, but ended very differently.

"LETS GO, SEALING TEAM!" With that, the Yondaime and his two Team-mates launched themselves out the window, shattering it in the process. The Sandaime sighed at the fact that, even in a state of emergency, those three could still create more paperwork than the entire disaster report.

At the front line, the battle was going horribly. Hundreds were dead, more were injured, and the Kyūbi didn't seem to be slowing down one bit. Then, the Seal Team arrived. Within seconds, the nearby shinobi were evacuated, the fires contained, and the Kyūbi was surrounded by toads. Very large toads, with swords. A few minutes later, four figures stood before a restrained Kyūbi. Two wore pitch black Anbu outfits, with high collars and hoods. The other two wore Jonin outfits, one with a cloak, the other completely in blood red. The one in the red outfit held a small bundle. The figure wearing the cloak began to run through seals faster than anyone outside of those four could see, and finally ended by applying chakra to the seal on the bundle. The bundle gave a small cry, as with an immense increase in ambient pressure, the Shinigami appeared. It turned to the one that summoned it, and nodded. It swirled it's scythe, and with a flourish pulled the Kyūbi, body and soul into the seal on the bundle. All that was left in the aftermath was the bundle, and a scroll toad with explicit instructions to not reveal it's secrets to anyone except the Hokage himself. That, was how he had learned of what transpired out on the field of battle, and what his wishes were for the boy.

MONDOSU NO JUTSU KAI!

Realizing that he had fallen asleep, the elderly Kage pulled himself back to awareness. Soon the young Uzumaki would be ready to enter the Academy, something he had been begging the Sandaime for since he could talk. Noticing that the seal on his desk was glimmering, he tapped it, putting a bit of chakra into it. A scroll popped out, and he promptly grabbed it up and read it. He smiled at what he had read. He lay it back on his desk, sending a chakra pulse through the seal to confirm he had received it, and once more, sighed. The coming council meeting was going to be quite a mess... Literally.  
**  
Eight Years Later, At The Village Hospital...**

Naruto had been readmitted. Again. This was the fifteenth time that he had been attacked from behind since the event in the alley. Every time, by the point that Naruto had been found, out in some dumpster, his wounds were healed, and he was sleeping it off. No one ever explicitly tried to kill him, but there were some fairly suspicious circumstances around the fact that Naruto had been found in a pool of his own blood below a rooftop ledge more than once. Every time, he would wake up, perfectly fine, within the day. But this time, this time was different. Naruto hadn't woken up all day. Nor the next day. Finally, it took the Hokage practically threatening to tear down the entire hospital, brick by brick in front of the whole staff's eyes, for Naruto to be admitted. A few more days went by, until it was only a week from the day of the entrance  
_**  
Within Naruto's Mindscape...  
**_  
On a bed within Naruto's mindscape, his mental avatar lay asleep, completely unaware of the surrounding environment. This was most likely a good thing, seeing as outside of the small clearing of light, there was absolute darkness, so much that it wasn't just the void of light, it was the void of existence. But somewhere else in the compound that made up Naruto's mindscape, there existed what looked to be a light filled cavern made of the purest sapphire on one side, intermixing with amethyst in the middle, and ending in ruby. The ruby side consisted of a cave made of the gem, and with bars of what looked to be glass, but was indeed diamond, with streaks of pitch black onyx. In the center of the cavern was what looked like two blocks of pure onyx. The being within the cage looked out upon feeling what seemed to be a vibrational resonance produced via the amethyst. Examining the blocks of onyx within the middle of the arena like room, it discovered that one of the hunks of rock appeared to be cracking. It transformed into it's humanoid form, and slipped through the cage doors. It walked forward to examine the chunk. Suddenly, it was forced back by a burst of energy, which revealed the contents of the rock. The figure previously within the rock took one step forward, then promptly fell forward unconscious. The denizen of the cave reached forward, retrieved the man previously of the stone, and withdrew to it's home.  
**_  
In The Real World..._**

Naruto awoke to find himself laying in a hospital bed once more. The Hokage had long since given him permission to leave the hospital as soon as he was awake, so as to avoid any more attempts at murder. Pulling himself up, he glanced around to find what looked to be a bundle of the blackest material he had ever seen, topped with a smaller bundle of black, with dark orange highlights. He walked over, and examined the top bundle, to discover that it was a cloak, and within it, held a note. The note read as such;

Naruto-kun, I had hoped to give these to you when you were older, but I am afraid that circumstances are pointing toward that never happening. There is something I must tell you. I, the author of this note, am Namikaze Minato, Your Father. I'm sure you must have many questions, such as how I know that you won't know who your parents are, but there is little time. The Kyūbi is almost at the village, and so I must tell you three things. The first, is that your mother was my wife, an arrangement not many know of, is Uzumaki Kushina, and your godparents are Jaraiya and Tsunade of The Sanin. The second, is that Both this Cloak, and the Naginata held within the other bundle that I am fairly certain that you haven't opened yet, given your mother's love of the Cloak's color, are yours, and are for your use alone. Merely channel some of Your, and Your Tenants' Chakra into Them, and They will be bound to you, as well as summoning a scroll regarding their abilities. The Naginata's name is Shōmetsu (Annihilation), and the Cloak's is Tasaina (Versatile). The Third, and final point is something regarding something I just mentioned. Yes, I did say Tenants, as in plural. My two teammates, Mercer, and Heller, are also sealed in you. I know this, even though it hasn't happened yet, because of the way this seal will work. Mercer should awaken a while before Your Twelfth Birthday. This should arrive for you where ever you are on that same day. Ja Ne, my son.

Your Tou-san, Namikaze Minato.

P.S., Your mother says to tell you to ask old monkey-ass about the house.

P.P.S., She also says to tell you to give the contents of the safe to - HEY! THIS IS OUR SONS MONEY! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GIVE IT TO THE HYŪGA JUST TO PAY OFF YOUR GAMBLING DEBTS POST MORTEM! Sorry about that, this scroll has a voice recording seal.

P.P.P.S., She also says to tell you that she hopes you have a good girlfriend by now, because if she survives this, she want's grandkids. I wish you luck. I hope to give this to you myself. Ja Ne.

Naruto stood still for a moment, shocked at what he had just read. His father, His mother, both of whom were constantly insulted by the villagers due to both their stupidity, were the Yondaime Hokage and his wife! Who would have guessed? Although, looking back, he realized just how stupid it was that no one had ever figured this out. If you took away the Whiskers, and add a bit of hight, he basically was a miniaturized version of the Yondaime. After a few seconds of thought, he suddenly whipped his head back to the note. 'Ask old monkey-ass about the house'... He had a house?! Then, he looked down at the last thing on the note. A slight blush instantly covered his face as he realized what his mother must have been implying. Folding up the note, and placing it in his pocket, he donned the cloak, picked up the bundle, and leaped out the window.  
**  
At The Hokage Tower...**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was content. The vile threat of paperwork had been defeated for the time being, and he had managed to force an opening in his afternoon schedule. Making sure the anbu were out of the room, he pulled out the book from the locked, lower left drawer of his desk. The orange cover gleamed in the mid-afternoon sun, and the eldest Sarutobi giggled with perverted glee. After a full year, the damned author had finally finished another issue. He slowly opened the book, taking in the scent of the new pages with glee. However, just before he got past the cover page, a rust orange whirlwind flew into the room.

"Hey Jiji!"

The Hokage face-desked, and proceeded to hide the book as best he could. Unfortunately, none could hide anything from the young Uzumaki, who in response to the sudden shift of the Hokage grabbed the book, and proceeded to flip through it.

"Jiji, you should be ashamed of yourself. Reading blatant smut, and badly written smut at that in broad daylight? Tsk, tsk. Wouldn't it be a tragedy if such a terrible secret got out? Especially if it's discovered that it was my godfather who wrote it?" Naruto exclaimed as Sarutobi Hiruzen blushed tremendously. The Sandaime suddenly stopped in shock once he noticed that Naruto had apparently just accurately stated who his godfather was. Flying through several hundred seals, he slammed his hands down on his desk. Instantly, there were four muffled poofs, which happened just before a loud vibrating hum filled the room, as the walls turned to steel, and the windows ceased to exist.

"Naruto... How on earth do you know who your godfather is?" He quietly asked the young child, hoping to get an actual answer. Naruto just turned to the aging Hokage and replied with a simple; "I got their note."

'Of course he had a backup, he always had a backup, even his backups had backups! Why in Kami's name did I think I could keep his heritage hidden from him? I suppose I must tell him.'

"Well, Naruto-kun, your parents... your parents..." The Sandaime faltered, trying to find the words to explain to a Twelve year old.

"My parents were the two greatest heroes this world has ever known, I own at least two clan compounds, I am subject to the Clan Restoration Act on both sides of my family, and my godparents are both deadbeats, one of whom writes horribly done smut for a living, the other who gambles and drinks away all her problems. That, and I have The Kyūbi no Yoko, Alex Mercer, and James Heller sealed inside me, the first two of whom are currently awake and waiting for a chat with the both of us in my mindscape. Any thing else you thought I ought to have to wait to be told?" The young jinchūriki elaborated. Seeing the elderly Sarutobi's shocked face, he concluded, "Apparently not. Torabāsu Kokoro no Jutsu!" (Mind Traversing Technique)

_** Within Naruto's Mindscape...  
**_  
Feeling the tug of something at his waist, Sarutobi Hiruzen had resisted at first, but soon realized that seeing as he had no corporeal body, there was nothing he could do. He resigned himself to his fate, only to find himself sitting in a lavish chair of lapis lazuli, sapphire, ruby, amethyst and streaks of onyx. Looking around, he found himself in a cavern of those self same materials, about halfway between a large pillar of onyx, and a large cave, with bars across it curling into the shape of the kanji for seal. Upon closer inspection, the bars were diamond, with onyx inlay. At the sound of footsteps ringing across the polished floor of gems, he whirled to find himself face to face with one Uzumaki Naruto. Or rather, he corrected the narration in an obvious attempt to breach the fourth fenestrated plane with a desperate cry for help, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, to be exact. Said child of two worlds was currently sitting in an identical chair as the one he himself had found himself on when he had arrived.

"So, Jiji. What do you think? Admittedly, it is slightly over the top, but I think it's rather nice. Especially when you consider the fact that despite having both the fortunes of the Namikaze, the only clan to rise togreatness with only one remaining member, and the Royal family of Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki. Not to mention the fact that due to my position as heir of both, not only do I own a substantial amount of property, but I also am, by both lack of challengers, and being the only one of my country that I know of among the royal line, the Uzukage. Need I say more other than; WHY IN THE SHINIGAMI'S NAME, DID YOU TRY AND HIDE MY HERITAGE?!"

"N-Naruto-kun, calm down, it's just that..."

"That you thought the kit needed protection from whatever we might do to him, and so attempted to cover it up? For Kami's sake, which is a name I don't use lightly, all you had to do was force everyone in the village to take a basic sealing course! The very first thing anyone ever learns in sealing is that the Scroll is not the Kunai, and vice versa! I ought to get Shini-chan down here to beat your ass, but I think it's just so much more enjoyable when I can do it myself." Hiruzen turned, to find himself on the receiving end of a barrage of words, and fists quickly following, delivered by a buxom woman, who appeared to have similar wiskers to Naruto, vibrant red hair, ears like that of a fox, and a tail. He quickly felt around for something to defend himself with, but just as quickly as the barrage had started, it stopped. He looked up to see a man wearing a black zip-up hoodie, black slacks, with a blood red shirt with a popped collar on underneath, with a hand on the womans shoulder. looking at the face hidden within the hood's shadow, he gasped.

"Alex... Mercer?"

Author's Note: This is the beginning of the Omega (Ω) Timeline. This is also the moment that I announce the existence of The Omniverse, and the Multiverse in this set of Fics. All Fics will be marked depending on which Multiverse they are in, and then by which Universe. For an Informative Example, This is the Ψ Ω Universe.


	3. Pride Doth Come Before The Fall

Pride Doth Come Before The Fall

Initiate Conflict alertTime: 0200 Place: Konoha Council Room. Disturbance Reported: Cries of anger, possible violence. Resolving./End Conflict Alert

**_On site..._**

"We will not let the damned demon brat become a shinobi! If he learns jutsu, he'll use them to kill us all!"

"YEAH!" Was the resounding cry that filled the room, until the door burst open, revealing a very, _very_ pissed off Sarutobi Hiruzen, behind him, the entirety of the Shinobi side of the council. Who naturally were all extremly pissed at the damned civilians for A, calling a council meeting this early, B, for planning to attempt to disbar a Konoha nin, C, for not thinking about the consequences, D, for throwing SS rank secrets around like they were candy, and E, for succeeding in angering all of them, and most of all the Hokage. The wave of Killing Intent that flew across the room was so potent, all of the civilians found themselves on the floor, puking their guts out, and trying to find something to kill themselves with.

"So... Thought you would take an interest in Shinobi affairs, huh? Then we should confront each other as Shinobi. Which means we have no reason not to kill you, given you are officially dead. Have been for quite a few years. Looks like we finally found you. Do it." As soon as Ibiki gave the order, each civilian was instantly killed, in some of the most painfully ways imaginable. Except the Hokage's advisors, who looked around in shock.

"You three though... You three are the true perpetrators. The laws you passed regarding the teaching of Fuinjutsu, Bijū, and allowing your weak, stupid children into the Academy, have all been disbanded. You three, are officially dead, but there's something in the older books about dead men telling tales, so lets get to business." The inhuman screams that were muffled only slightly by the bedrock surrounding the Investigation and Torture Unit's headquarters...

Initiate Conflict Resolution Issue: Konoha Council (Civilian) Planned Revolt, and killing of one Uzumaki (Namikaze via Hidden Subfile) Naruto. Resolution: Alert of all shinobi with Council Privileges. Issue Resolved /End Conflict Resolution


	4. A New Dawn Emerges

A New Dawn Emerges

Early in the morning, far out among the trees of the forest, an fox ear twitched. It turned in one direction, then the other, until finally settling on one location. A second later, the sound of a needle flying through the air could be heard, followed by a muffled yelp. The fox ear, it's twin, and the head they were attached to walked calmly to the location of impact. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Could often be found in this portion of the forest that surrounded Konoha, given the fact that he lived there. For the last two years, Naruto had been holed up in the forest, training to the point of unconsciousness every day. He had grown, filling out a lithe and agile frame. His eyes had become similar to those of his fox tenant, with slitted pupils. His sclera remained pitch black, and his irises had become a deep, and royal purple. These were commonly covered by the pair of wrap around shades he currently wore. The sunglasses were a black frame, with lenses the exact color of Naruto's irises. His ears had long since turned to those of a foxes, with purple fur. His hair had become a lighter blonde, with more pronounced black streaks. He had also grown a tail, of the same color as his ears. His outfit had grown to consist of his golden orange cloak, his naginata in it's collapsed form, his cloak's hood being up, and a blood red undershirt being worn in a similar fashion to what Alex had worn in the mindscape. His naginata was, when it was fully extended on it's handle, six feet long from the tip of the blade, to the butt of the handle. It's handle was that of obsidian, with a golden inlay, and the blade was what looked to be diamond on the blade side, with an onyx back hand. On the blade was a glyph in the form of a dragon done in Lapis Lazuli. The Tsuba looked to be two wings going in a circle, one demonic, the other angelic. As Naruto walked, he unhooked Shōmetsu, for that was the naginata's name, and began to run through some practice kata.

With a final swing of the shaft, he arrived at the spot where his senbon had landed. He found his kill to be two deer, now laying dead perfectly one on top of the other. He plucked his senbon out of the ground beneath their heads, and pulled out a scroll. He quickly sealed the deer, and proceeded to return to his compound. Or rather, his compounds.

The Namikaze and Uzumaki clans had been very close from the start, and had built their two compounds next to each other. But neither trusted anyone in the village with the contents, and so built a joint compound in the fashion of a sealing array. On the night of the Kyūbi attack, the seal was initialized, and the whole compound was sealed in a glyph. The glyph was then added to the seal that was to be used to seal the Kyūbi. The result was that the heir of both clans could essentially use the seal as a summoning contract for the house. Naruto, the Sandaime, and his two tenants had gone deep into the forest, and found an appropriate clearing. After a day of training to clear the area, Naruto had lain down in the middle, bitten his thumb, and swiped it on the seal with some chakra. He was instantly propelled at least forty feet up by the roof that had risen out of the ground beneath him. the rest of the compound rose in a similar fashion, in concentric rings. the final result was something the size of Training Ground Forty-Four, a ten kilometer in radius area, with the exception that instead of brush, it was full of buildings. Naruto's fortune had been transferred to the central vault, and the cleaning seals had, once discovered on the blueprints in the main office, been activated. The resulting dust devil flung both of the compounds residents out of the area bodily, and had only dissapated after a whole day had gone by. Upon inspection, there was not a single iota of dust to be two solitary inhabitants had discovered on the blue prints what seemed to be a seal for the storage of livestock, but upon it's activation, had discovered it to be filled with the cryogenically frozen bodies The inhabitants of the village. There were instructions on the wall of the building they had been found in that, should the seal be activated, the bodies would be revived over the course of five years.

Naruto and Hiruzen had discovered a seal for the copying of memories into a foreign Bunshin, and, upon the revelation that Naruto could create clones with his Fukashi Kōsen (Black Light) Kekkei Genkai, two were made with both Hiruzen, and Naruto's memories at the time. Those two then took on the publicly known appearances of the duo, and left to run the Village, and go through the academy as if nothing had happened. Over the next two years, The duo had trained in anything, and everything. Naruto, so that he could become the proper Kage for Uzushiogakure when it was rebuilt, and Hiruzen so that he could both maintain his title as The Professor, and so he could get back in shape. These peace times made one complacent. The result was such as was described for young Naruto, and that Sarutobi Hiruzen began to look younger, taking several years off, so that he looked to be in his mid forties, as compared to his real age. The elderly Hokage had tutored his young pupil in everything he needed to know about the shinobi world, and then some. He began to teach him complex maths, and physics, even going so far as to explain what he knew of multi dimensional theory. Several gaps in Naruto's education had to be filled by Alex, and Kioko, as the Kyūbi had taken to being called in her human form. These included how to control the Fukashi Kōsen, and how to control yōkai. There was one attempt to mix the two, but the resulting feedback had wiped out a whole city block's worth of forest, and left Naruto on the mend for several days. All he said afterward was, 'Never again.'

Back in Konoha, the aftermath of the annihilation of the civilian council, and the resulting public beheadings of any who broke the Sandaime's law, left those who had hated Naruto quite terrified, and those who had supported him, such as those at Ichiraku Ramen, and the Hyūga clan, quite content. Business had gone quite normally for the two Kuroi Chi Bunshins (Black Blood), until the night that Naruto and Hiruzen had decuded to come back on. That night, something horrible happened. The ambassador of Kumo had been staying in the village to discuss a treaty with Konoha. Not two nights after negotiations began, an alarm was sounded. All available shinobi rushed to the Uchiha compound, only to find an unconscious Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha lying among their practically vaporised compound, amid the dead bodies of their clans men. Once the two were secure, another alarm arose. Shinobi rushed to the Hyūga sector, only to be passed two orange and black streaks going the opposite direction. The squads leaped to the rooftops to find similar duos of color all converging on a single point. The ambient Anbu leaped forward in an attempt to find the Hyūga heiress that had been kidnapped, only for one pair of the blurs to whirl turn them, and force them back, only to proceed to close in on the one point. Every shinobi in the entire village watched as what looked to be the Kumo ambassador's aide had the living shit beaten out of him, while one of the blurs that had slown to reveal a figure in an orange and black cloak worked at untieing the sack that until recently had been on the Kumo nin's back. The bag was opened to reveal the Hyūga heiress, completely unharmed. The figure took the unconscious girl in it's arms, and shunshined away in a whirl of shadows. An anbu foolishly tried to follow suit, only to have his hand broken by an arm that emerged from the shadows. His comrades whirled to see who had done it, but found no one. The blurs that had until recently been devestating the Kumo nin all dissapated into smoke. All that was left for the Anbu was to pick up the pieces.

A few blocks away, the figure emerged from a shadow, to be greeted by his comrade.

"You did quite a number on him Naruto-kun. Are you sure you didn't over do it?"

"He'll be fine, assuming that Ibiki and Anko go easy on him... Well that was a strange thought. Anyway, let's get her home, the graduation exams tomorrow, don't you know Jiji."

"Hai."

The two figures promptly melted into the shadows again, leaving not one trace.

**The Very Next Day...**

Hinata Hyūga awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and her father snoring. This was strange, as her father's snores sounded much closer than normal. She turned her head to find him asleep in a chair next to her bed. She chuckled at his strange ways of showing affection, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Once she was through the door, she began to brew herself a cup of tea, only to look at the clock above the stove. The time was 10:00 a.m. She thought nothing of this, and roceeded to drink her tea, only to spit-take it into the face of her unfortunate younger sibling, Hanabi.

"What did you forget this time sis?"

"I-I have to go! I-I'm missing th-the graduation exam!"

"Hinata, calm down! Do you remember any of what happened last night?"

"All I remember is that I fell asleep reading again..."

"Hinata... You were kidnapped."

Once more, tea found it's way Hanabi bound, only to be blocked by a napkin held at the ready. Hanabi watched as her sister turned, looked out the window, and then began to collect her equipment.

"Hinata, surely you cannot possibly intend to take the graduation exam now? Father will have a fit!"

"Don't worry, Hanabi. I have a guardian angel watching over me." She tilted her head and smiled at her younger sibling, then took to the roofs.

Hanabi face-palmed at this, and proceeded to make herself, and her father tea. they were going to need it when she had to explain what her beloved sister had done.

**At The Academy...**

Naruto chuckled from the roof as he reviewed the memories that he had received from the Bunshin. He noted that over time, it had developed it's own personality, one that had wound up being combined with Naruto's own. He glanced at the sun, and realized that he ought to get going if he didn't want any extra attention... Or at least anymore than he was already going to get. He checked to make sure his glasses were in place, then stood to his full height of five foot eleven. After making sure Shōmetsu was firmly secured, he channeled biomass into his legs, and leaped off the roof. The only things that saw him go were pigeons.

He landed, and then turned to look at the place. It wasn't much, but for generations shinobi had called it their school. He would have to get Hiruzen to do something about that. He made sure that the biomass in his legs wasn't going anywhere, and leaped to the window across the hall from Iruka's room. Glancing in, he noticed that of all the girls in there, the most beautiful one was also the only one not fawning over the newly orphaned Uchiha. He chucled when he noticed that she was a Hyūga, which meant that most likely she knew what most boy's had long since theorized. That the Uchiha's all were over-compensating. He pulled himelf up onto the ledge, releasing the biomass to gointo the seal on his legs. If he hadn't, he knew from experience that he would promptly go straight through the floor. Deciding to save the full shock and awe for later, he used some biomass to form a fedora over his ears, and curled his tail into the small of his back. He then slowly opened the door, entered the room, and silently walked to his Bunshin's seat. He heard the protests of several of the other students, but just smirked inwardly. Iruka had been briefed on Naruto's new appearance, but not the reasoning behind it. He decided to ask the young blond over a bowl or ten of ramen later. He contined to read off the attendance list, ignoring the cries of protest about the fact that an apparent total stranger had just sat next to one of the two celebrities of the day, until he reached Naruto's name. He called it, and received the affirmative.

It had been just a normal day in Iruka's class, but as per usual, it appeared that Naruto was late. Sakura and Ino had even had the forethought to create a new jeer for him if he failed again. Imagine their suprise when the second-hunkiest-only-to-sasuke-kun person they had ever seen walked into the room, and sat down in Naruto's usual seat, right next to the Hyūga heiress. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji had all realized who it had to be within seconds of course, Choji especially because Naruto had still given him his customary bag of chips as he walked by him. None of the aforementioned quartet, widely known in combination with Naruto as the laziest five in the village, were suprised when Iruka called his name, and he answered it. His appearence didn't matter today. Their test scores did. All four had something terrifying to come home to if they failed. Mothers. Once Iruka was done with the roll call, he handed out their tests, and it began.

**An Hour Later...**

"Everyone, please follow me. It's now time for the ranged portion of the exam."

The class ran through their throws, with the top female scores being, not suprisingly, Sakura and ino, both with scores of six out of ten, and five out of ten, bested only by Hinata with twin eight out of ten. The top males were Shino and Kiba at eight out of ten for both, then Sausuke was the current highest with nine out of ten, and eight out of ten. With those scores, Naruto stepped up.

"Oi, Iruka, can we use our own projectiles?" Naruto received a shaky affirmative. Grinning, he released the fedora, and removed his shirt so that his tail could be out in the open. Shaking his head and tail to undo any messy hair, he removed his shoes, and took out fifty senbon. Amid the onlooking jealous looks from the male population, the looks of dawning lust from the female population, and that of true affection from Hinata, he curled his tail around, and placed ten senbon on his tail, one on each of his toes, and one on each of his fingers. Holfing them in place with chakra, he swirled around once, twice, and all of a sudden, all of the senbon were flying through the air. Each hit their target dead on, with one straight through the head, one through the heart, one nicking both sides of the target's neck, and one straight in the groin. He promptly turned, and simply said,

"What's Next?"

As the class headed over to the arenas for the combat practice, the only chatter was on the subject of Naruto. How did he get so powerful, when did he get the tail and ears, when did he become so cute, on a scale of one thousand to infinity, how much did you want to cuddle his tail... Rumors went from zero to a hundred and fifty in less than ten seconds when all of a sudden the talk was of marriage. The only two not participating in this conversation were Naruto, for reasons which should be obvious by now, and Hinata, who had surreptitiously activated her byakugan, and in her perversely shocked condition after sneaking a glance at Naruto, had neglected to turn it off, and as such was walking in tandem with Naruto, slightly savoring the view, and attempting to memorize it. Naruto had noticed the influx of chakra to her eyes, and had merely chuckled to himself behind the glasses. Tracking chakra had been just one of many benefit's he had from integrating Kioko's eyes with his own. After a small walk, they arrived. The students fought through the practice course that Iruka had set up, with identical results to the ranged portion. Naruto, when his turn arrived, merely walked through it, poking each practice dummy right where he need to to cause it to fall to pieces. His time easily devastated the previous record of twelve seconds by Itachi Uchiha. In fact, he made it through a full five seconds faster. Poor Iruka had to rush and repair everything so that Ino could go.

The final portion was that of the Academy Three, The Henge, The Kawarimi, and The Bunshin. All who went through either came out proudly wearing a hitae-ate, or came out crying. Shino, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru all passed with flying colors. Finally, it was Naruto's. as he approached the room, he stopped, and chuckled to himself. He then proceeded through the waiting door, closing it behind it. The class waited with baited breath. All that was heard from the adjacent room was various construction noises. After a few more minutes, Naruto walked out looking quite satisfied, wearing a hitae-ate that matched his sunglass in color, with a royal purple band, and a pitch black metal plate.

**A Few Minutes Earlier...**

Naruto walked into the room, noticing one thing immediatly. There was a seal barrier around the room, with just enough power in it to be undetected, but still power itself. He was able to discern that, given the rumors of people being unable to form even a Bunshin, despite the fact that they were the top of the class. He chuckled as he sent a small bit of biomass through the floor to begin leaching the chakra from the array. As the years had gone by, he had advanced his use of the Fukashi Kōsen to such a point that he could create completely autonomous creatures, while still having a link to their mindscape. He had several snakes, toads, and slugs all around the village for the purpose of recon. He also had figured out how to create sentient weapons, but could only maintain one's biomass requirments at a time. Once he reached the center of the room, he began.

He initially formed seven Yami Bunshin (Darkness Clones), all of whom transformed in a puff of smoke. The result was that before Iruka stood all of the Hokages and the Sannin. Said Bunshins immediatly threw themselves at each other, fighting to the death via taijutsu. once the smoke had cleared, not a single body was left. Iruka looked around, trying to sense Naruto's chakra. He finally gave up, and was about to leave the room to find Naruto, when the blond suddenly appeared behind him. Iruka whirled to find himself at senbon-tip, and began to sweat.

"N-Naruto, you can put that away now..."

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Force of habit. See back on the flip side once that other banshee is done." The boy replied, as Iruka handed him his new hitae-ate, while obviously meaning Ino. Iruka chuckled, wondering just how far Naruto had come in two years.

Twenty minutes, and several failed idiots later, Iruka stood before those that had graduated.

Alright, Congratulations, all of you. Now that you have become Genin, you will be assigned to your teams next week, so don't be late! Class Dismissed." A rush of excited young shinobi poured out the door, chattering about what had happened, and what their parents would think.

Author's Notes: Another Chapter Done! I Am Happy. This is a double week to make up for chapter two proper being very short. Before anyone asks why People like Sakura weren't immediately thrown out is because the news had just filtered through. And of course all Sakura has been told is that her mother went to see some family. Please, R&R. Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


	5. The Test Begins Now!

Chapter Four

The Test Begins Now!

The very next monday morning, Naruto was up bright an early, practicing for the exam. Sarutobi had told him about the bell test, and as such, Naruto was practicing with his senbon. Lately he had been experimenting with channeling chakra and the Fukashi Kōsen through them. He was also experimenting with a seal that was a combination between an explosive seal, and a generic storage seal. he had sealed some senbon in the ones he had placed on his finger, writing the rest of the seal on the back of his hand. The result looked like a crosshair on the back of his hand, and on the tip of his fingers. He aimed one at the target across from him, and channeled chakra into the seal. The result was an instantaneous bang, and a hole exactly the size of a senbon in the target, smack in the middle. A full blown grin appeared on the boys face as he proceeded to fire the rest of the seals. He started to chuckle, which then grew into a full blown laugh. Hiruzen stuck his head in to find out what all the noise was, only to find himself fleeing from a wall of sharp pointy things heading for his vitals. Chuckling, Naruto returned to creating a separate seal on his wrist for storing additional ammunition. He had tried to use kunai with explosive tags on them, but that had almost blown his arm off before he defused them. He also had realized that in order to use his senbon with any Fukashi Kōsen techniques that he would have to make them with chakra systems. The Fukashi Kōsen, or rather the Blacklight Virus as it was called in Alex and Heller's universe, apparently would only be able to function properly if it had chakra, which explained why the entire world's population sans two were transformed into viscous monsters. Luckily, that would be impossible given that every being in his universe had chakra, or so it was assumed. It did not however explain why Alex and James apparently had chakra. Naruto continued to ponder this in the back of his mind as he continued to run through his kata.

**One Hour Later...**

Iruka's classroom was filled with fresh genin. The chatter of the day was which Jonin sensei they would get, and who would be on their teams. Shikamaru and Chōji were sitting in the back, staring at the ceiling, and eating a bag of chips respectively. Ino could be found arguing with Sakura over who was hunkier, Naruto or Sasuke. Ino had taken the position of Naruto given the recent change in the Uchiha's fortune rendering the previously amicable teen an emo "Avenger", and Sakura retaining her position out of pure stubborness, and generic idiocy. Shino could be found reading a book on entomology, while next to him Kiba was taking a nap. Hinata was to be seen sitting next to Naruto, eeping every time anything so much as a fly went by. She was, as expected, still in a bit of a shock, given what she had seen, and who she was sitting next to. Naruto was, as expected, sitting in his seat, reading a scroll on Fuijnjutsu. At long last, Iruka quieted the class, and began to call names and their teams.

"Team Seven, Guren Hōseki, Karin Iro, and Utsukushī Hyūga. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi. Team Nine is still in the rotation. Team Ten, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team Eleven, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is

Anko Miterashi. You are to wait in your seats until your sensei arrives. See you guys around. Good luck." With that, Irua walked out of the classroom, leaving the Jonin to come in and retreive their new students. Just as Asuma had come to retreive the laziest genin in the village, something came flying through one of the windows. Another, larger object promptly followed in a blur of purple, tan, and a glint of metal. With a small plume of smoke, the second blur landed.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GAKI'S? OI, NARUTO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?" The newly arrived Anko whipped around in search of her blonde partner in crime and food. Naruto quite conveniently had just finished his scroll, and had looked up to find his fellow gourmet, and promptly cried out;

"Hey Anko-nīchan! Over Here!"

Anko looked at him for a minute, and found that she couldn't look away. The boy who had just called her his sister in a voice exactly like Naruto's was looking her straight in the eye. Seeing what was in said eyes, she gasped.

"Naruto? What the hell happened to you? You look like what might happen if a henge went wrong..."

"OI! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT. I LOOK AMAZING!"

"You keep telling yourself that kid. Now, where is Hinata Hyūga, and Ino Yamanka?" Seeing them rise their hands, and begin collecting their stuff, she grinned. "Oh good, there you are. Meet me at training ground Fourty-Four in ten minutes! That means you Naruto! No stopping for ramen, unless you get us all some, and some dango!" With another plume of smoke, Anko disappeared. Those who didn't know, or know of Anko looked at each other in total confusion, while those who knew her just shook their heads at her antics. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata all geared up, and headed off, Naruto taking a quick detour.

The feminine duo arrived, only to find Naruto and Anko sitting on a very comfortable looking couch, eating dango and telling stories. Ino happened to hear something that seemed very out of place, that Naruto hadn't been in the village for the past two years.

"Uh, Anko-sensei? what the hell are you guys talking about. Naruto has been here for the past two years... Admittedly, maybe he did do a henge wrong over the last week, but that doesn't mean whatever he says is true."

"Ino, you do realize that the entire reason I just blew everyone's expectations out of the water was because I haven't been here? If I had stayed here, I probably wouldn't have even passed, instead having to get a field promotion or some other bizarre method of becoming a genin. Hell, I would probably still be wearing that Kami-Awful jumpsuit, and be the class dobe. Either way, does it really matter what I was doing for the last two years? The Naruto you all knew was merely a Bunshin, albeit a very advanced one. I do have all of his memories though, and part of his personality stuck around. However, my experiences are not why we are here. Anko, I believe you have something to tell them about?"

"How the hell did you- Right. Two years with the old man. Anyways, what we have to do now is a quick test of your skills. All you guys have to do is retrieve these bells from me, before the sunsets. Come at me with the intent to kill. Oh, and Naruto? No Kage Bunshin. I want a fair fight."

"Fine by me, but be prepared to lose."

"Bring it gaki." With that, Anko set down a scroll, hoisted Naruto off the couch, and sealed said piece of furniture in it. "Go."

The genin trio leaped in different directions, whith Anko following Naruto. After a few short minutes, they arrived at a small clearing in the jungle. Anko landed oppsite Naruto, and got into her hebi style position. Naruto had already adopted a similar stance, and merely preformed a small 'come at me' motion with the forward hand. Anko leapt to the challenge, immediatly flinging kunai, while attempting to close in on him. Naruto quickly preformed a forward flip that brought him over the wall of kunai and aiming for Anko. She quickly leapt out of the way to avoid the axe kick heading her way. Naruto quickly adjusted his swing so to arrive merely an inch from Anko, and immediatly launched into a barrage of fists and feet. All Anko could do was hold her ground as suddenly the attack cut off, then reformed at her back. She quickly turned, only to find herself on the recieveing end of a right hook to the solar plexus. Choughing, she looked up to see a triumphant looking Naruto. She smirked to herself, and immediatly turned into a log. Naruto looked around, trying to sense her chakra. He finally located it, but it was heading toward the girls. He sighed, and immediatly ran through _tatsu-ushi-hebi-hitsuji _(dragon ox snake ram). Two Yami clones, both of whom split off to the sides. All three versions of the young teen went flying through the forest, one heading to help Ino, the other to help Hinata, and the original to fight Anko.

It had been going well for the girls. They had, with the help of the byakugan, managed to find, and disarm all the traps in their area. They had then promptly reset them, whilst staying in a position to avoid any hits. Unfortunately, their luck had run out there. They were bombarded by local creatures of various sizes, ranging from tarantulas the size of dinner plates, to snakes the size of large trees. While they were battling a giant lion, Anko had calmly landed on a nearby tree branch. She was surprised when one of her own traps, specifically a giant log, came flying her way. Leaping to avoid it, she found herself facing Hinata and Ino.

"Unmei no Sōkō Shaberu Jutsu!" Ino cried.

'Aw great, not the Unmei no Sōkō Shaberu Jutsu. I hate this genjutsu. Kurenai always uses it.'

"Well, looks like you guys got me. I suppose the only thing left to do is talk about a certain shovel. There once was a traveling shovel, who tried hard to make a living. He had met a girl, and wished to wed, but none would hear of it. And so they tried to wed once more, only for the girl to be slain, and the traveling shovel was transformed, into the traveling shovel of doom. This traveling shovel of doom was angered, and he greived. Slowly, he came to realize that only by going on a rampage would he ever be happy. And so the traveling shovel of doom lived up to it's new name, and went on a glorious rampage. The end." Anko elaborated whilst fighting off Ino and Hinata's attacks. The purpose of the genjutsu that she had just been put under was one to forcibly distract an enemy by causing them to temporarily only be able to talk about the traveling shovel of doom until they had said an entire story about it. It also helped to jam enemy com chatter by making channels unintelligeble due to the amount of talking.

After fighting with the girls for a few more minutes, Anko began to lead them on a chase to where she had set up more traps. Once their sensei was out of sight, the two girls nodded to each other, and turned to leave in opposite directions, when each bumbed into Naruto.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here? And why are there two of you?"

"Correction, three of me." Said the real Naruto as he arrived in front of the two shocked kunoichi. "I'm here because I know what we have to do to get the is a test of teamwork. What Anko forgot to say was that this is the real test. If we fail this, we lose. We go back to the academy for another year, and feel extremely stupid. However, I know that the purpose of this test is teamwork, and if we demonstrate any at all, she passes us. Now, let me tell you my plan..." He began to whisper into the two girls ears. Ino's mouth quickly grew into a smirk, while Hinata began to chuckle darkly.

**With Anko...**

Anko was sitting in a chair in the arena of the tower at the center, calmly eating dango. After sensing Naruto advancing on the irls, she had turned to flee. As such, she had already set up the entire arena around her to faunch if any sort of chakra was used. Suddenly, her genin trio blew down the door. She smirked, and blocked the kunai heading at her head.

"Not so fast. This, is the arena of death at the moment, and any chakra will activate it. So I dare you to try it." TO her suprixe, the three launched themselves at her, intent on engaing her in full on taijutsu. She had to admmit, they were good. Wuite possibly the best she had seen in a long time, but theey were nowhere near her level. She turned on the offensive, slowly beating them back, until all of a sudden, she got hit in the back of the head by a foot that hadn't been there before. She turned to find Hinata with her foot still outstrecthed, and then suddenly found herself getting pounded in the back by Ino. As she stumbled, and straightened up, she found Naruto before her.

"Night Anko." With that, he tapped several of her pressure points, shutting down most unnecessary functions. He then delivered a vicious right hook.

**When Anko Awoke...**

Anko woke up to find herself tied to the large statue in the arena. Below her the trio could be found, calmly eating lunch. She was about to flare her chakra to escape, but realized that all the room's traps would immediately fire on her. She sighed in defeat, glad that she had eaten earlier. She pulled out a kunai, and cut the rope, leaping to the arena floor. She pressed a small button on the wall, deactivating the traps. As she walked over, she realized that not once had she actually checked the bells to see if they were the real ones. Quicker then she could repond to herself, the two bells lept away, and transformed into two Narutos, who walked over to, and reintegrated with the original.

"So, you had them all along, huh?"

"Yep. I took them back when we were on that couch. Since the old man had already told me about the test, I knew what to do.

"Very well then. You all pass. Lets go get dango, I'm starving."

The waurtet left, off to get dango, and after much convincing by Anko, drunk. Hinata was the first to go down, followed by Ino, then suprisingly, to an outside observer, Anko, although anyone who knew of his healing abilities would have to realize that it just wouldn't hit him. After a few more drinks, Naruto created three Kage Bunshin to take the others home, paid for their meal, and left. Once he arrived at the apartment building the Hokage had given him, he jumped down from the roof to the suite's balcony, entering through the immense sliding doors. Once inside, he lept onto his bed, and almost instantly was asleep.

End Chapter Four

Author's Notes: I do hereby announce that I must regretfully take next two weeks off from both of my narratives in order to both build up a buffer, and to actually figure out what the hell happens next. With luck, I can get several chapters ahead on both of these. So, from now, until January Twentieth, Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


	6. Tora Shudder

Tora... *Shudder*

"mindFreak in place."

"gentleGiant in postion, target spotted."

"slytheringSerpent, ready for capture."

"unrelentingDarkness, target is in possesion, and very painful."

Anko chuckled at that. It was two weeks after the test, and they were already working perfectly in unison. As Naruto came into view, a small cat with a red bow on it's head could be seen with it's teeth stuck in Naruto's tail. She couldn't help but wince, having once had to catch Tora too, and said cat having gotten in her hair as well. As Hinata and Ino joined them, She wondered at the young boy in front of her. Somehow, against all odds, the boy who had been the class dobe, had changed seemingly overnight. However, upon closer inspection, you would discover that he had inded just spent two years in the woods. Hinata and Ino had changed recently as well, Hinata growing more confidant, and haing stopped stuttering unless under extreme duress. Ino had changed in such ways as being less of a fashion diva, but not by much. Anko had to wonder at just how far these three would go.

Within the office of the Hokage, the Sandaime could be found buried under a mound of paper work. Once the older scrolls that the council had kept hidden were read, it was discovered that they were actually originally created for the purpose of doing paper work, but had over time grown more devious, and as such wound up hiding said scrolls entirely. Since Sarutobi couldn't find the time in his busy schedule of paperwork, paperwork, and even more paper work, said council seats remained empty. Just before he had finished, Team Eleven arrived. He looked up to find the tail of a familiar kitsune at his face, with an unfamiliar attachment. The cat known as Tora still had it's teeth stuck in, until it saw it's owner. At that, It immediatly released it's grasp, and attempted to flee, only for the daimyo's wife to snatch it up, and begin to cuddle it in the fashion of preforming the heimlich maneuver. Those present winced, before Sarutobi called the attention to himself.

"So, I see the mission went well. Any casualties?"

"Yeah, my tail's health."

"Very funny." The Hokage said dryly. He took the scroll containing the mission report from Anko, then returned his attention to her team. "Well done, you just shattered the old record by a good ten hours." As the team turned to leave, the elderly kage called out again.

"Naruto, if you would stay here for a minute?" With a sigh, Naruto told the others to go on ahead.

"Naruto, I have a very important mission for you. You must find out why Tora continues to run away. Having seen how easily you caught her, the Daimyo's wife requested, or should I say, _insisted_, that you specifically investigate for her." The Hokage elaborated.

Naruto sighed at this, having noted just how many of the D-rank missions that Genin had to preform were to catch Tora. He turned to leave, only to be suprised at the sound of the Hokage clearing his throat. It seemed there was more to this than he had been told at first.

"Naruto, while most people don't question it, Tora has been around for over twenty years. Cats, even those that have access to the best medicine such as Tora, should only live for about fifteen years. If Tora has become something similar to the Inuzuka hounds, and adapted to the ambient chakra, then we should see if the phenomenon can be repeated. Now then, Tea?"

**_Post Tea, And One Week Later At The Daimyo's Mansion..._**

As he stood outside the compound, Naruto had to admit that he was impressed at the sheer size of the Daimyo's mansion. The location was larger than both the Hyūga and Uchiha compounds combined. The outer walls stretched for over a mile, and within held an entire city amid a forest. The largest building was the Mansion proper, which was a towering temple, built in a classical style not unlike that of the Eastern continent of China. As he approached the immense doors of the mansion, he was stopped by the guards, who made sure to relieve him of his tool bags, and attempted to remove his cloak before he slapped their hands away, showing them the writ from Hiruzen saying that he was allowed to wear it. The guards handed him a slip of paper, which upon examination revealed that it held a temporary chakra seal. Naruto placed it lightly on his shoulder, before promptly falling over backwards from the Gravity seals on his clothes. After a minute of taking off the Chakra seal, lowering the Gravity seals, and then reapplying the Chakra seal, the guards finally pushed open the doors.

Behind the enormous doors was a room that seemed to stretch to the sky itself, holding within itself an entire garden, and several balconies and walkways connecting the upper levels. As Naruto turned to head for the center of the area to get his bearings, he was set upon by viscious, man eating claws, leaving him a tangled wreck on the floor. With a groan, he opened his eyes to find the Daimyo's wife cuddling a terrified looking Tora.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did my little kitty hurt you?"

"No, I'm quite alright. And If I may ask the ladies name?" He said with a gentlemanly grin.

"Such a gentleman. My name is Arisu (Literally Alice, implying nobility of a sort). And what might I call you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, milady."

"Oh, come now, there's no need for that now. Please, call me Arisu." As he nodded his agreement, he took a moment to look Arisu over. She had aged well, being of the same age as the current Daimyo, said age being fifty, and was wearing a very flowery formal kimono.

"Now, I believe you wished for me to see if Tora was, shall we say, different?"

"Indeed. I wish for you to be my darling Tora's constant companion until you can find out just what's causing all the trouble." Of course, having heard this, Tora gained a viscious look, as an waif of disaster seemed to be in the air. Tora promptly tore off, practically leaving burn marks on the floor. Naruto took after the small cat, but was suprised to find it getting away. As he took off the Chakra seal, he grumbled something along the lines of 'ragafragin' stupid cats', and took off again. Over the next hour, all that could be seen of the two tailed creatures were motion blurs all throughout the garden. Finally, Naruto put on a burst of speed, releasing his Gravity weights and in the process shedding his cloak. No sooner had his tail come into sight then Tora came to an abrupt halt.

"Finally caught up to you, freaking cat." Naruto huffed out as he reached to grab the feline, only to be suprised at the fact that Tora not only willingly came up to him, but began to speak in a decidedly feminine tone.

"It's been a long time since anyone has caught me, let alone been a Kitsune. I suppose it's time I show you the truth." With that, Tora burst into blue flames, before another feline, however this one being a panther with a large scroll on it's back, appeared. "My name is in fact Tora, but I'm The Leader of the Nekomata, the demon cats of the summoning plane. Seeing as you already hold the Kitsune Contract, allowing you to summon not only Kitsune, but all Canids (Dogs, foxes, and other related animals), I hereby grant you rights to the Feline Contract, allowing for the use of all Felines. It also grants you the abilities of the Feline races, including the best night vision, superior chakra control, and also the most common aspects of our conjoined races."

Naruto thought for less than a second before slicing his thumb open, and writing his name on the contract. No sooner had he done this, then he fell unconscious as pain wracked his body.

_Several Hours Later_

Naruto awoke on what had to be the most comfortable bed he had ever been on. As he stood, he caught sight of himself in a nearby mirror, and promptly fell over in suprise. His head was one of the more noticable items, seeing as his ears had morphed once again, having rounded out a bit, resembling some odd cross between fox and panther ears, while changing fur color to a deep purple, with bright red tips. His tail had changed as well, having grown another tail, this one of a long and lean feline fashion. His tails had both changed color to match his ears. He noted the fact that he could now see every single hair on himself. As soon as he took a step forward however, he promptly fell over backwards, an act he noticed he had been doing much too often these days. He looked down to find his knees now bent in a fashion similar to the bestial races.

**_'Kit, calm down. You can revert to your more human form with a thought. Remember that due to the Fukashi Kōsen, you have full control over your body structure. Seeing as you now have access to this form, it wouldn't be to far off of an idea that you also have both a Canid and Feline form. Try switching to one of them now.'_**

After clearing his head, Naruto began to concentrate on becoming more bestial, more animalistic. His clothes melted into his skin, as pitch black fur sprouted from his body, leaving his tails and ears unaffected, although the fur on said appendages seemed to melt into the black fur. A pattern similar to a celtic knot appeared on his forehead, colored by the blazing red fur that it consisted of. As he let loose a howl, his knees bent backward further, and he landed on his hands, no, his paws, as the transformation completed. (A Note: Imagine Link's wolf form, but with the colors described earlier.)

After a shaky transformation back, Naruto got to his feet, having set his knees in the normal human fashion, having been told by Kioko that the reverse knees would give him more power while running and kicking. After explaining the situation to Arisu, and giving her a lesson on how to properly hold a cat, Naruto left, well prepared for whatever awaited him.

End.

Author's Notes: If you guys want to see the pattern of Naruto's Canid form's head, go here, and imagine it in bood red; . /2010/01/bold_green_triangle_ . Other than that, I admit that I'm late again, but I had to help an old lady with her groceries. In mire recent news, Kishimoto has officially lost it. Honestly. What other reason is there for Chapter 618? For those who haven't read a scan yet, Essentially what happens is Orochimaru and Hebi go to a shrine near the limits of Konoha, which is apparently some Uzumaki shrine, holding masks that apparently can summon a specific deity. Orochimaru picks up the one for the shinigami that was used to seal his arms, and seal the Kyūbi, and all of the previous Hokage. He stabs himself in the stomach in order to slice the shinigami's stomach open, releasing the Four hokage's souls, and Orochimaru's arms. Ero-hebi then preforms Edo Tensei on four of the six zetsu that he had Jūgo release from Sasu-baka's Curse seal somehow, bringing back the four Kage while using one of the last two Zetsu as a body, seeing as he just gutted himself. What. The. Hell Kishimoto. An Uzumaki shrine near Konoha? They had their own fucking village! Or did you forget Uzushiogakure already? And where the hell did these masks come from, hm? And seeing as the Uzumaki were masters of seals, why wouldn't they be sealed off, only openable to those who held Uzumaki blood? And if you just released Yondaime -sama, Didn't you just release the other half of Kyūbi's Yōkai? HM? It is official that he is lost, and has no idea what he's doing, other than breaking canon rules. See you all next week. Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


End file.
